Le Dormeur d'un Soir
by Melyonen
Summary: Tonks se retrouve seule, face à un Lupin qui dort... début du 6e livre, donc ils ne sont pas encore ensemble et il la rejette
1. Chapter 1

L'homme demeurait les yeux clos devant sa tasse de thé. Les mains posées sur la table, immobiles, il avait une respiration calme, lente, au mouvement presque hypnotisant.

La jeune femme le fixait. Assise en face de lui, elle se servit une énième tasse de ce fameux thé, et y fit sombrer le sucre qui brisa le silence.

Il fallait avouer qu'à part le son régulier du souffle de son compagnon, plus rien ne se faisait entendre depuis bien longtemps. La maison était d'un calme déconcertant.

C'était tout à fait normal, après tout. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin, et l'Ordre du Phénix tout entier sommeillait… Tous, sauf elle. Tonks se demanda ce qu'elle faisait bien ici, au final…

Ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle l'observait dormir à table. La jeune femme se trouvait tellement bête, de demeurer ici. Mais à force de vivre ses rejets, elle n'avait plus que ces moments-là de réellement intimes avec lui.

Lupin était revenu d'une mission, blessé, et avant tout épuisé. Elle avait frôlé les plaies de sa baguette, et la proximité de leurs corps l'avait rendue brûlante. Pourquoi frémit-elle aussi maladivement à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui ? Fiévreuse… C'était cela, le mot qu'elle cherchait… « fiévreuse… »

Pourtant, lui, n'avait pas réagit à ses gestes attentionnés. A ses paroles rassurantes. Elle avait seulement réussi à lui arracher un « oui » à la proposition d'un thé. Deux sucres, elle connaissait bien ses habitudes.

Enfin, il lui avait sourit, s'était installé en face d'elle. Cependant, alors qu'elle faisait chauffer de l'eau, il s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle le vit avec les yeux clos, et le visage soucieux.

Oh, cela faisait deux ou trois heures qu'elle l'avait servit, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Elle se trouvait bête d'espérer encore, mais… il lui avait demandé du thé ! Il lui avait sourit !

Alors elle persévérait, et à défaut de ne pas entendre sa voix, elle suivait la moindre expression de son visage… comme si… comme si elle pouvait deviner quels étaient ses songes… Peut-être rêvait-il d'elle…

Tonks déposa sa tête sur la table, jouant à faire des dessins enfantins avec de l'eau renversée à côté de sa tasse. Et si elle le réveillait ?  
Pour retrouver un homme froid, lointain, qui repousse ses avances ? Non, elle voulait garder celui qui ne la rejette pas. C'était si désespérant, comme situation. Elle était vouée à ne s'approcher de lui que lorsqu'il dormait…  
La jeune femme songeait qu'elle pourrait déplacer Lupin jusqu'à la chambre du lycanthrope. Non, c'était totalement idiot, ce genre de pensée… Elle n'en avait pas la force.

Et puis elle se leva, pour aller dans sa propre chambre et y prendre sa couverture. De retour dans la cuisine, elle la déposa sur les épaules de Lupin, pour le réchauffer.

Son regard erra sur la bouche entrouverte du loup-garou. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ? … La voilà en train de frôler les lèvres de Remus du bout des siennes, pour finir par l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie… Elle aurait tant aimé en profiter plus longtemps, mais… elle l'aurait réveillé.

Tonks se redressa, puis croisa un sourire.

Il dormait toujours, mais avait l'air si serein, si détendu, après ce baiser volé…


	2. Chapter 2

Il pleuvait. Remus s'en aperçut dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, face à la fenêtre. Il se trouvait installé à table, sans raison précise, avec une couverture pose sur lui. D'un coup d'œil sur sa montre, il vit qu'il était quatre heures trente du matin. Bien tôt, pour se réveiller… Cependant, personne ne lui reprocherait de penser qu'une chaise n'était pas un lieu où dormir.

Le lycanthrope laissa errer son regard sur la tasse de thé, puis esquissa un sourire. Tonks n'était plus là, cela le surprenait. D'habitude, dans de telles situations, il la voyait endormie à son tour sur la table. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela avait lieu. Il savait bien ce que pensait la jeune femme de lui.

Et il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Bien sûr, il aimait son odeur, attachée à la couverture. Bien sûr, il aimait sa présence. Mais il était hors de question qu'il l'aime. Dès lors, il mettait un point d'honneur à la dégoutter de lui. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. La repousser, se comporter le plus mal possible…

Dès lors, il se leva, jeta le thé froid dans l'évier, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, pour gravir les marches d'un pas encore un peu endormi. Il serait bien mieux dans son lit, pas de doutes.

Passant devant la porte de Tonks, il y déposa la couverture. Là, à même le sol, en boule, comme s'il ne s'agissait guère plus que d'un chiffon. Il détestait faire cela, mais il espérait qu'elle comprendrait par là un message implicite, qui voudrait dire : « je pense que nous sommes des chiffons, et deux chiffons ensemble, ce n'est pas très esthétique. »

Mais il pensait sincèrement n'importe quoi ! Se donnant une tape sur le front, il décida de vite passer devant la porte close de la chambre de la jeune femme, avant de laisser ses songes le rendre imbécile. Il devait vraiment être fatigué… « nous sommes des chiffons »… Remus Lupin s'inquiétait lui-même de son état mental.

Arrivé dans sa propre chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, tout habillé. Ses chaussures se dénouèrent par un geste de baguette, et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Tant pis si cela réveillait quelqu'un. Lupin ne voulait qu'une chose : se reposer. Et rien, ni personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Il lui fallut d'ailleurs très peu de temps pour que son visage se détende…

Cependant, dans sa chambre, Tonks ne dormait pas, elle. Elle était assise sur son propre lit. Les pas de Lupin, elle les avait entendus. Comme le bruit d'un tissu qui frôlait sa porte. Comme le son de quelque chose qui tombait. Le loup-garou était maintenant de l'autre côté du mur. Il y avait une frontière entre eux deux… Une frontière qu'elle pouvait toucher, frôler du bout des doigts.

Elle aurait aimé sentir la chaleur de sa peau, plutôt que la fraîcheur de ce mur. Mais la jeune femme était vouée à caresser un mur.

La voilà qui se laissait glisser contre la paroi. Il s'était enfermé. Elle avait espéré, comme chaque soir, que Remus frappe à sa porte. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui présente des excuses. Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime.

Non, il s'était placé derrière le mur. Derrière ses rejets. Tonks détestait cette situation. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La sorcière savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aimait pas Lupin… C'était Remus, qu'elle désirait. Du fond de son cœur. Du plus fort de son âme.

Mais Lupin avait piégé Remus entre quatre murs. Et Tonks ne trouvait pas la clef pour le délivrer.

La jeune femme se leva, pour ouvrir sa porte de sa propre chambre. Elle se baissa, puis attrapa la couverture roulée en boule… Elle sourit… Peut-être que par ce linge roulé en boule, il voulait lui dire : « j'aimerais me blottir au creux de tes bras… »


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis un moment, déjà. Il y avait eu de la lumière dans la chambre de Lupin. Que faisait-il ? Lisait-il ? Se posait-il des questions sur elle ? Peut-être que la proximité de la jeune femme l'empêchait de dormir. Peut-être qu'il voulait la rejoindre le plus vite possible… mais qu'il n'osait pas.

Oui, après tout, il devait bien avoir une raison, pour ne pas vouloir la rejoindre. Peut-être était-il gêné par un quelconque pacte avec un sorcier surpuissant, et qu'il n'osait pas aller à l'encontre de ses devoirs pour une simple question d'amour.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'espérait tout de même pas qu'il mette de côté leur amour pour une histoire d'honneur. Quitte à se rouler dans la fange, elle était prête à tout pour lui.

C'était ça, aimer ? Se dire que quoiqu'il se passe, ce serait avec et pour lui ? Elle ne savait pas si elle était simplement folle, ou si elle avait raison de croire en eux. Tonks se déplaça à pas de loups vers sa propre porte, qu'elle ouvrit, et posa son regard sur celle de Remus.

Il était là, juste derrière ce bois. Il y avait toujours cette faible lumière, qui ne laissait pourtant voir aucune ombre bouger. Dormait-il ?

S'il dormait, comment le saurait-elle ?

En ouvrant la porte, pardi ! Tonks posa son oreille contre la paroi, comme si elle pouvait entendre le moindre bruit de la respiration de Lupin. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de patience, où elle ne fit pas un geste et ne surprit aucun son, qu'elle entra discrètement dans la chambre en tournant la poignée.

Lupin était installé sur le lit, allongé, endormi.

La jeune femme s'approcha, puis s'agenouilla à côté du lit. Le lycanthrope était silencieux, dans son rêve. Il ne ronflait même pas. Et puis il avait l'air si calme…

Très bien, elle se leva, décidant de ne pas gêner le sommeil de l'homme. Cependant…

« Nymphadora… »

Tonks sursauta. Elle frémit, le temps que son corps tout entier réalise qu'il venait de l'appeler. Elle. Il dormait, mais il avait… murmuré son prénom…

Demi-tour. Les pas de la jeune fille l'amenèrent vers le lit, sur lequel elle s'assit. Ses mains se glissèrent dans la chevelure du loup-garou.

« Je t'aime, Remus… »

Il sourit. Lupin dormait, mais… il avait sourit.

La jeune femme s'allongea, tout contre lui, puis l'enlaça. C'était si doux, de le sentir contre elle. Il avait une odeur si rassurante. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus, puis ferma les yeux.

« J'espère que tes songes sont magnifiques, mon dormeur… »


End file.
